Tongue Tied
by Mr.PineAppleFlayva
Summary: A Fifteen year old girl, Monika Beilschmidt fem.Germany , runs away from her abusive father, Frank Beilschmidt Germania , and journeys all the way to the Sopron, Hungary, in hopes of finding her brother Gilbert Prussia . How will future events turn out for her in this foreign country?
1. Pologue

Tongue tied- By Paperz Mate

**PROLOGUE**

Monika Louise Beilschmidt sat by herself in her dull bedroom, praying inwardly that everything would just pause for a moment so she could just breathe. Her nose stung irritably as a single tear broke through her everlasting glare at the window across from the room. Her body ached in all the wrong places as she had never felt so violated in all her life. Monika refused to cry, but the tears just kept pouring out her aquamarine orbs as her knuckles turned pale from clenching and unclenching the rough fabric of her comforter. She just wanted to be home, back in Berlin when her life actually made sense.

"MONIKA!" the door pounded. Her eyes widened in fear the _he _may come in and take advantage of her again. Her heart jumped erratically in her chest each time the door pounded. Monika shook her head, she can't do this anymore. Forget about what her councilors said about thinking of all the positive and negative options about her situation, it would've been real nice if she wasn't here in this predicament right now!

"MONIKA!" his husky voice bellowed, hammering at her bedroom door and jangling with the door knob. The fifteen year old clamped her shaking hands over her ears, trying her best to block his voice out her head, but recent memories of him attempting to defile her a few minutes ago haunted her more. The rough feel of his calloused hands feeling the terrain of her body made every cell in her body crawl in disgust.

Just then, the man of her nightmares managed to barge into her room unexpectedly, causing her to jump from her fetal position on her bed. His icy blue eyes scanned her room hastily until his gaze finally landed on her form. She was visibly shaking in absolute fear, suddenly the room felt humid. Frank took one step in her room, slowly coming towards her. As he came, Monika backed up into her creaking head board until she couldn't move any further. She could see the hunger in his eyes, and his bright eyes drank her in…she knew _exactly_ what he was staring at.

"Stay away from me." She told him sternly, her voice a bit shaky. Frank let out a dark chuckle, "Oh…you're not going anywhere, _meine kliene."_

She knew he was right; after all, it's almost impossible to run from your father.

* * *

A week from that night, Monika had planned very carefully about her leaving this cursed house for good. She lied to her school, telling them that she will need to be with drawled from her current school because of his company that he works for. Luckily, no one had asked her where and none of her friends or teachers had any idea, but they had noticed that her mood seemed to be brighter those past few days. Her father had no idea about that plan either; thanks to a particular school administrator who helped her get her forms signed. Later did she know, forging her father's signature from the previous years would actually benefit her, in some way, sooner or later?

Frank had mentioned that he would be home later than usual for a while because of his company was currently was short on staff at work and he needed the extra money. Monika never thought he could say anything much better than that, which meant that she had more time to buy and get away from here as fast as she could.

So pacing herself carefully, she made trips to different local stores around the area and bought some necessities that she would need, all the while playing it cool so that no one would question why she had to go so suddenly. But then there was one problem…

"A fake I.D?" Monika nodded, slurping the last remains of the grape juice from the small juice box. The only person she told her situation to was her best friend, Lilli. She was a quiet teenager, a bit intimidated by others, but is the sweetest thing you'll ever know

"Why don't you just stay in the country, you could stay by my house?" She offered while finishing off her crunchy apple. Monika shook her head, "I can't, and I've already made arrangements to leave for this Wednesday." The Swiss nodded in understanding. "It's a shame that you have to leave though, who else am I going to hang out with afterschool?"

Monika thought for a moment, "Hmm…that boy from England?" She smirked, knowing full well that she couldn't in a million years ever have the guts to talk to him. Lilli, as sweet as Lilli was, she could be the most anti-social person Monika knew, and that included herself.

she almost choked hearing the suggestion, "No! _That_ cannot happen!" Monika laughed for the first time in months, it kind of felt strange.

After they both calmed down, the conversation between the two became quite.

"Ok, I'll help you, just on one condition." Monika nodded to her, indicating that she was listening, while checking her messages on her phone. "You have to promise me that you'll keep in contact with me as soon as you get a chance and that you have to come back one day. I already lost one friend in an accident, and I don't want to lose you too soon either." She replied. Behind her generous and cheerful smiles were pained grimaces and frowns. But Monika knew better, she could faintly hear the sadness when he spoke.

"I'll always return back to you, Lilli. Without you…I don't know what I'd do!" she smiled back at him confidently. Lilli smiled too, "Ok."

* * *

With the help of Lilli, and 'parental' supervision by her older brother Vash, they managed to a copy a fake I.D., which looked legal enough for border patrols to believe it was authentic enough. All they needed to do was wait until her picture the print on the card and Monika was all set.

Looking at the time, it was quarter to three. Her father shouldn't be home until 12 am the next day so she'll have more than enough time to pack her belongings and head out to the train station at five.

"Ok, the printing is all done. See, it even has our seal on it." Vash held out the plastic card to the light, reflecting their nation's silver seal. The only difference was that the stars were placed on the wrong places, but that won't be much of a problem, _hopefully…_

"Danke Vash!" She grinned, looking at her semi-official I.D. All they really did was transfer the basic info from her birth certificate onto a model of an I.D found online. Vash was really good with computers, so the whole process didn't take as long as Monika thought it would.

Monika tucked her documents back into her coat pocket and sighed. "I had no clue it takes this much effort to run away."

Vash chuckled, "It only is when you have no plans on returning. Monika, are you sure this is what you want?"

The teen nodded, "Ever since bruder left, I always wanted to leave that damn house. Frank won't be able to lay a finger on me when he can't find a trace of my soul in the country."

Lilli frowned, "But there are bad people out there!" Monika nodded back in a agreement, " Ja, I know. But I'm going somewhere safe. For your sake, I can't tell you where, but when I do get there, I'll try my best to contact you."

Lilli wrapped her arms around Monika, for one last time before she departed, "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

It was quarter to four, almost time to leave. Monika re-checked her bag, packing only the essentials, which weren't a lot considering how much was on the list. Before she left the house, Vash gave her one of his Switch Blades, just in-case someone tried something funny with her, and Lilli gave her a small can of pepper spray. Personally, she thought the switch blade was good enough, but Pepper spray was an okay option as well.

Monika left her room how it was, neat and organized, as if it were to be a normal day. Pinning her long thick, dirty blond hair into her hat, she fastened her backpack on her person, and then zipped up her new gray jacket that Lilli sued up for her. Checking herself in the mirror, she made her way towards the back door, not bothering to leave any note of sediment to her father.

Right now, all that was on her mind was the relaxing, long, one way ticket to Hungary, where she could be happy with her brother, for once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1

Tongue Tied- By Paperz Mate

_I finally made it…_

Monika held her bag to her chest in excitement, she actually made it!

Here she thought that Border Patrol would've stopped her in her tracks from walking right into the busy streets of Hungary. Long ago, she remembered coming to this wonderful country when she was a young girl, along with her mother and her older brother Gilbert. She remembered stopping at the local bakery's in the area to get little sweet or savory biscuits called Pogacsa. Just the thought of those made her stomach grumble.

Picking up her belongings, she hauled her light jansport back pack over her shoulder and made a bee-line into the immigration line, which also went much smoother than she thought.

"Identification?" The busty woman asked, smiling down at her from her glass cubical. Monika handed her the card, and the lady took a moment to scandalize her, "Where are you from?"

"Austria, "she lied. The woman smiled at her, "I thought so, you have that sophisticated feature about you." Monika wanted to laugh, but she held her tongue. "Why thank you."

The woman handed her back her document and led her out the gates, "Have a nice day miss." Monika waved back, thankful that she gotten past the last authority before going on her large quest into finding her brother.

Once she made it out the train station, Monika was utterly lost. Usually she'd have her phone on with her, but she couldn't carry it on her person this time. She was starting over, a new chapter of her life, pretending to be an Austrian who's visiting her family over on holiday, traveling legally as a minor and planning to stay for a few months…or years.

Taking her time, she stopped walking and sat down on an empty bench by a park and pulled out a map of the country and her address book she kept Gilbert's current address. He was currently staying at Sopron, which was about two hours away by a subway train apparently.

"Oof!" a voice whined, the sound of pattering feet came near her on the cobble stone roads. Monika looked behind her to see a boy, maybe around her age, hissing under his breath as the giant black case that must have toppled over with the force of the strong winds and slammed right on his toe.

"Are you alright?" the teen looked up at her and grinned widely, even though it was evident that he was in pain, "Si. I'm okay." From what Monika could judge, He was probably originated from a Latin country, Italy maybe?

When the boy gotten up from the ground and dusted himself off, Monika had gotten a better look at him. This first thing she noticed was how bright his eyes were. They were a warm, light amber colour, making him look innocent and gentle. The next thing was the odd fashion of his hair, with that one curl that stuck up in the air on the side of his head. It kind of annoyed and amused Monika on the way it bounced around, all perky-like whenever he shifted his head. The next thing was his overall, fashionable looking attire, wearing a pair of black jeans, a crimson red button down shirt, and a gray fedora hat.

"Oh, why _hello_," He smiled a flirtatiously, showing off that dazzling smile that would've normally made girls swoon. Monika rolled her eyes, "Have you knocked your head as well?" the boy was a little taken back with her stingy attitude, but that hadn't stopped him from talking to her.

"What's your name bella?" he grinned, trying to win a good impression. He would hate it if he walked away knowing that he angered such a pretty girl. Monika eyed him suspiciously, what trick is he trying to pull by flirting with her? Monika secretly pulled out her can of pepper spray and held it at arm's length towards him. He didn't even notice the gesture as he was talking a mile a minute non-stop.

"So…Why do you have that?" He asked wearily, hoping that she had no intention in spraying him with that. The look on his face made Monika's heart sink, how could she think of doing that to him?, he obviously wanted to be her friend.

The German runaway slyly played her mistake off, giggling sheepishly, "Oh I'm sorry, I just…there was a beetle on your shoulder and…it flew away." Her excuse sounded more like question but he bought it anyways.

He shrugged it off, "No problem, hey you never told me your name. Mine is Feliciano, but you can call me Feli."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Feli, my name is-"

"FELICIANO!" another interrupted.

She looked very identical to Feli only that in place of a gentle smile was a great scowl. The taller sibling marched towards them by the bench and rudely cut in front of Monika with her back turned towards her, and purposefully whipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her slender waist. Monika took a step back, having her personal space invaded, and observed the two converse in rapid string of Italian. _Just who does she think she is?_

"Ah, Umm…" Monika narrowed her eyes, then widened in realization that she hadn't told them her name up to now.

"Mien name is Monika" she offered. The older girl scoffed, "Ugh, and she's a German!" Feli smacked his sister lightly on her arm, but she reacted too dramatically for Monika's taste. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she bellowed irritably.

Feliciano shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying his best not to act out along with is sister. "Chiara, stop acting like that." He whined.

Chiara rolled her pretty green hazel eyes, "Acting like what? You want me to respect some one of the likes of her? Germans are so uncivilized! Just look at the way she's dressed, like a hobo! I wouldn't be in surprised if she ran away from home!"

….Now that hit home, _literally._

Monika abruptly picked up her bag and map and headed north, back towards the bustling crowd near the train station she just left. She just didn't care anymore, she needed to more time to think and get away from people. Her bottom lip quivered in frustration and her blood grew hot. She needed to leave before things got ugly.

"Hey! Where you going? Yea, keep walking and stay away from mio fratellino!" Chiara barked. Monika stopped right in her tracks, she shook her head. _No Monika, ignore her and keep walking… do not start over with the same mess…focus on finding your brother…_ but instinct gotten the better of her, so instead of walking away, she faced the red bitch. Hell, if she was going to talk trash, she might as well tell it to her face!

Once again, another voice interrupted them, this time it was a shrill from a Hispanic teen, about a head taller than them all.

"CHIARA!" He willingly pounced on the girl. Chiara doubled over from the heavy weighted impact and was forcefully knocked down, being smothered in kisses from head to toe.

"An…Antonio!" she fumbled, struggling to lift him off of her, but no such luck. Feli and Monika stood back, watching the two basically have a one-sided make out session in the middle of the street.

Feli turned his full attention towards her, "I'm sorry about all that, she never gets along with anybody and what she said earlier…just ignore it. Mi sorella says so many things to hurt people's feelings when she doesn't mean it." Monika sat down on the plane of grass near the river bank that surrounded the small town. "It's fine." Her voice came out weary and exhausted. She was hungry, tired, sore, plus all the above and she just couldn't be bothered with people like Chiara at the moment.

Feli let go of his cheery façade, feeling guilty for what happened earlier. "Umm…Monika, can I ask you something?"

The German remained silent. "Uhm…are you related to anyone that lives here? In Hungary?" Monika nodded, "Well, I was wondering, as a piece offering on the behalf of my sister, that you may hitch a ride with us through town to your destination. Judging by the looks of it, you like you came a far way from home and I don't really suggest taking the underground subways anywhere. Its rat infested."

Monika sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Maybe this strange, yet cute, Italian boy can help her find her way to her brother…or better yet, maybe they would know him by a slight chance!

"Do you know an albino guy named Gilbert?"

"Gilbert, what about Gil?" Antonio piped up, his eyes dazed from puckering up with Chiara for a whole five minutes.

"Do you know Gilbert?" Monika turned hopefully to the tanned Hispanic.

"Is he Albino and always referring to himself as _awesome_?" Monika nodded, more so at the albino description.

"Why, do you have an appointment with him?" Monika wasn't sure what Antonio was asking, "Err…the only _appointment _I have with him is to see him, personally. I'm his sister."

"But I thought Gilbert had no siblings. He grew up in this town after he ran away seven years ago…" Monika nodded, "Ja, seven years ago, when our mother died. He had to leave the house because of some _circumstances_… " Monika stopped talking, not sure if she should continue with all her family drama. She just wanted to find him once again.

Antonio and the other two didn't know what to make of it. "Well I suppose I can take you to him…He has a wife now, I think I should tell you." Now that was something new. Gilbert…wife? NO way!

With little struggle and lots of whining, the gang managed to weave through the busy crowd of people and into Antonio's car. "Hey why does she get to ride in the front!" Chiara whined. Feli sighed, he could feel a slight head ache coming on once again. Antonio chuckled, trying to lighten the damp atmosphere, "It's only polite." Monika relaxed on the shot-gun. She could've sworn that Chiara said something about _Polite_ and her _ass,_ but decided not to question it. His car was simple, but big enough for a good amount of people not to get squished.

"I can't thank you enough…" Monika sighed (again). Feli and Antonio were appalled, "Oh no! It's quite fine. We always like helping people in need, right Feli?"

"That's a fact Jack!"

Chiara scoffed, "Just drive you Tomato bastard and stop talking to the Potato bastard." Monika knitted her brows together, _well that's just racist. _

After a few stop lights and traffic filled streets later, Antonio swerved into corner and stopped at a beautiful apartment complex near the nation's famous shopping plaza. Antonio backed into a narrow drive way to park his car and pile everyone out.

"I thought we were only dropping her off?"

Antonio smirked, "I have other things to do here. It seems like Gilbert has some explaining to do." He glanced back at Monika, watching her take in the crème colored concrete apartments.

"Well you better make it quick; we all have to go to the music festival later. Feli and I are doing a show. " Antonio widened his eyes in realization, "Oh Mio Dio!, I almost forgot….If we are still being kept in there, You can just take the keys and you and Feli can drive to the place. I'll take the bus." Chiara growled, "Whatever…bastard…"

"Hello, anyone home?" He pushed the door open. Antonio and the rest filed in the small apartment to be greeted by the warm aroma of grilled meat, baked potatoes and steamed vegetables. "Oh, Antonio!", A woman looking to be in her early twenties, scurried to the front to greet them. She smiled warmly at her familiar guests, "Ah! Feliciano! Look how much you've grown, c'mere!" she wrapped her lean arms around his slim torso, then went to greet everyone the same way. Antonio exchanged a kiss on each side of her cheek, and hugged back, "Looks like I came just in time" he grinned.

Monika lingered behind the small crowd, taking in the warm atmosphere all around her. The young woman looked over Antonio's shoulder, noticing the aquamarine eyes staring back at her, "Oh, and who's this one hiding over there?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Monika. Feli smiled, "This is our new friend Monika, she's Gilbert's sister." The Hungarian woman's emerald green eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, so you are that little girl in the picture! My name is Elizabetha by the way!" Monika was pulled into the center of the living room, being led by Elizabetha to look at the small photo collection on the tall book shelf, near the television. She picked up an old picture of Monika when she was a baby, being held in pre-teens arms. Monika vaguely remembered this photo, before her father burnt the last remains of the photos of when their mother was alive. It was a beautiful picture that was captured at their old house. Feli cooed at Monika's baby picture, commenting on how plump her cheeks used to be, how bright her eyes were, and how wide her toothless smile was.

"Awe~, you look so adorable. I wish that when Gil and I ever have a child, I want it look just like that!" Monika blushed at the sediment. She then turned to Antonio, "Do you believe me now?"

Antonio was totally caught off guard. "It's amazing; he hadn't told me any of this. I'm one of his closest friends since he came here…I just…Wow, you were a beautiful baby. " he drooled. Monika and Chiara rolled their eyes.

"Well anyways, sweet heart, Gilbert has told me a lot about his home back in Berlin. It seems like something has gone after your mother left, correct?" Monika had a feeling that Elizabetha knew exactly why she was here, but for the sake of company, she's chosen to keep her mouth shut about certain things, which was a good thing in Monika's case. But the open ended questions just kept prodding at everyone else's curiosity, which was the thing she was solely trying to avoid.

"When is my brother coming back?" Monika didn't want to sound rude, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to strangers about her personal life. She wanted her _family. _ Elizabetha gently patted her shoulder sympathetically, "Wednesday is an early day, so he'll be back in an hour. In the mean time, why don't you sit down, or better yet freshen up, have you eaten anything at all?"

"No, I've been on my feet all day and all yesterday I was on hopping trains so I barely had anything to eat yet" She forced a smile. Feli took pity on her, "Well I know just what you need, a nice big bowl of Pasta!"

Chiara scowled, "Idiota, she'll probably want something else other than that!"

Monika smirked, "Actually that sounds lovely."

Feli smiled, "Really?" Monika nodded in full honesty, when was the last time she had something other than soup?

Elizabetha showed her around the small apartment, allowing her access to their bathroom in the bedroom that she shares with Gilbert. Pulling over a clean grey t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that Elizabetha borrowed her, Monika had never felt any more comfortable in her cloths. She smelled the soft lavender scent that she bathed with, and the sweet straw berry shampoo wafting around her head. After bathing and getting dressed, the Hungarian woman showed her to where she would be sleeping, which was a small guest room right across the hall, that needed a bit of a cleaning, if you asked her. "I know that the room space is pretty small, but don't you worry, you'll have the best time of your life living with us!" Monika hoped so; anything is better than going back home at the moment. Speaking of home, she wondered how Lilli and Vash were doing. Her mind has been so set on finding her brother that she didn't even think about those two…

"Oh, well hello everybody!" a voice so familiar boomed in the house. Monika's heart jumped as she just dropped everything and ran towards the source of the noise, just like she had done before he left, _for good._

Elizabetha pulled her back before she could create a big entrance, "Wait, let me." Monika paused for a moment, and patiently waited for what Elizabetha was about to do. The older women could already see the tears that glazed her eyes_, Poor thing._

"Welcome back sweet heart." She kissed her husband on his lips. Gilbert sat his suit case down on the floor and kissed his woman back, "The awesome me has returned from duty" he joked. From what Monika could hear, his voice was a lot deeper from what she could remember. Feli stood in the background and observed Monika hiding behind the wall, "Monika?" he whispered. He noticed the tears that fell as little droplets on the carpet flooring. Taking her gently by the hand, Feli brought her out into view.

"So what has everyone been up to? It's not every day you all are here basking in my awesomeness" he chuckled.

"I don't know bastardo, look behind you."


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note*

I'm sorry you guys but I've been out for awhile, things happen…. But I will update on the actual 3rd chapter shortly!


	4. Chapter 3

Tongue tied- By Paperz Mate

Frank walked with a 9-pack of beer in one hand and his work brief case in the other, with high a expectation. He remembered that he specifically left her a note (more like a 20 foot-long scroll) of things he wanted done in the hour she was to arrive home from school. _And boy_, was he thinking about those baked potatoes and cheese covered broccoli…

"Monika!" he called, expecting her to bow down to his feet, take his brief case and lead him into the dining room with a nice hot lunch. Frank stood at the door way of his home, tapping his foot impatiently, and then he called once more. "Monika!"

The house seemed too still and quite for his taste. He scanned the living room; nothing seemed was out of place…

"Monika!" he hollered, trudging through the silent house. She was supposed to be here, in this house, obeying his every need. He sat down on his neatly made bed, feeling too restless. His mind wandered wildly, coming up with all kinds of absurd reasons for her disappearance, easily looking over the obvious, fearing that she really did go...just like his fucking wife seven years ago... No, he shook his head, running his meaty hands through his shoulder length, blond hair. He sat on the edge of the bed, with his fist under his stubble chin, and his thin lips pursed. "That damned bitch…"

* * *

Monika had no breath for words, literally. She remembered that Gilbert was the strong type, the one that never backs down from a fight, but back then, he was a lot skinnier. Now that she witnessed him in the flesh, she really regretted getting a bone crushing hug from him, not that she could blame him anyways.

"Du bist so viel gewachsen…oh Monika, I missed you, so so much." He cried on her boney shoulder. Monika felt weak when hearing those sincere words utter from his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat, and before she knew it, she began to cry, silently in unison with Gilbert. She held on to him tighter, as he cried harder, almost all his weight on his shoulders from years of hiding and pretending, vanishing into thin air in seconds. Seeing Monika's angelic face, so innocent and broken, made him wonder if this was really happening.

The others left the room to give them privacy. Gilbert could vaguely hear Chiara mentioning something about a Music Festival, but he couldn't give a crap about that, at the moment. He has his true family in the flesh, and he had no intentions of letting her go.

When the two finally calmed down, Gilbert picked her up bridal style and sat down on the leather brown couch, kicking off his dress shoes and laying back against the cushions, casually brushing her bangs out her eyes and stroking her soft cheeks in a comforting manner, just as he had, years ago.

"So…" he smiled, a true smile, not the arrogant smirk he offered towards everyone else. Monika, for the first time in a long time, radiated happily like sunshine, "So?" she countered back. There were so many things they wanted to tell each other, but neither knew where to begin. "Have you eaten yet?" _well, that was a start_, Monika thought cockily, although her manners deceived him, "Nothing. I hadn't eaten yet, but Feli was going to make us pasta just awhile ago. He thought it would cheer me up. "Gilbert fought a laugh, "Yea, he's a weird one, but a sweet kid. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Monika nodded along, adjusting her position on his lap, should she really be sitting on his lap?

"Did you eat?" Gilbert shook his head, "no, not yet. I was going to, but I'd rather hang out with you." Monika smiled warmly at that. She missed moments like these, "Well, how about we eat together?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yup, I'd like that."

So it was just the four of them, the other two being Antonio and Elizabetha. They all sat around in the small dining table by the kitchen, as Elizabetha served the three of them graciously. "Oh no, really, that's far too much!" Monika picked at the food, not that it wasn't appetizing, just that she ate a lot less than a full plate. Her meals back where she used to live consisted light-weight snacks and on special occasions, a baked potato with sour crème. It wasn't much, which is why she was so skinny and frail now. Her father used to tell that she was fat, but in fact she _was_ a healthy size for a young girl of 5'3''. So Frank set her on a special diet, to make her weak, so she wouldn't have the strength to fight back when he _disciplined_ her. But now, at the sight of real food, instead of thankfully gobbling it down to the last crumble, she started to feel nauseous.

"Ugh…" Monika held her stomach, feeling a lump crawl up her throat. The alluring smell of the spices in the gravy was setting into her head. Monika sat down quickly on the chair to prevent herself from fainting. She sat on the side, giving her room to bend her head under the table and let the blood flow back to her head.

Antonio quirked his brow, "Monika, what are you doing?", munching on a juicy chicken leg. Gilbert looked over the table, noticing that she was bent over, "Monika, are you ok?"

The young German girl sat back up,"yea, just fine…" a burp escaped her lips, then she tasted a baby barf, very acidic. " Ugh, I don't feel too good." She cringed, her stomach ache getting worse, and the nausea wasn't settling down anytime soon. She needed to go lie down somewhere, away from the food.

"It's because of the gas built up in your stomach. That bastard doesn't even feed you, does he?"

"You should go lie down in your room, and I'll being you some tea to soothe your stomach. No one is going to be sick in my house, is that understood?"With that, the Hungarian girl led Monika from the kitchen to the hallway parallel to them, sending her straight to bed.

Gilbert sat his fork and knife down, swallowed the last remains of the mashed potato, and sighed heavily. A sorrowful look casted upon Gilbert's face, making Antonio stop with his meal, wondering what he was thinking. Gilbert knitted his eyes with the heels of his palm, feeling more tired than ever. Then for the first time in Antonio's life, he witnessed a heart wracking sob erupt out his long term friend.

"Gil…Gil its okay. All she needs is rest; she'll be fine in no time." But his words didn't seem to reach his albino friend. All he did was shake his head, repeatedly muttering _no_, "It's not okay, Antonio…I abandoned her, and look at mien liebling schwester, broken and sick because of that bastard!"

* * *

It was almost midnight and no sign of her yet. He stroked her side of the bed, reflecting back on his beautiful wife that used to lay with him every night. Frank remembered Anke's turquoise eyes, her soft and silky golden hair that used to run through his hands every time he touched her. She was beautiful, and Monika was a replica of her, only a lot smaller in shape. Their face structure was the same; Monika has her plush, rosy pink lips that he found so alluring. She had her mother's nose, her long neck that he used to tease, the same torso frame, the same narrow waist, the same long legs that turns him on, and the same, full assets that Frank loved to grope and pinch whenever he needed to release his frustration…but now she was gone, _both of them_, without a single clue or notice to where they are…_but no worries, Vatti will find you eventually, even if I have to burn down the house or drag you down to the pits of hell and lock you in a cage so you won't leave me again. _He never cared for her, but her body is what he desired, whether it was dead or alive, he'd still take advantage of it, after all...he created her…


	5. Chapter 4

**Dear my beloved readers...IM'A SOOO SORRY! LOS SIENTOS, ET JE SUIS DESOLE! So many things have interefered with my fanfiction writing, ya'll won't believe..ok maybe you can but regardless, I didn't expect it would take so long just to UPDATE! But not to worry, I have not deserted this beloved story of mine, just that well, I'll give you a little detail of what went down in the last few months. **

**First things first, during the summer I was doing a French class online, and I only wanted to finish it BEFORE the vacation ended but my ma insisted that I complete the class while I went to school. Reason why I took it was because I had to so that I can graduate and it became a requirement very recently. **

**Then, a tragic event happened. MY COMPUTER BROKE! well actually, the screen was cracked so I had to wait until sometime in September for my screen to get replaced. In the mean time, I was sharing my sister's computer and my niece also hogs it so all my word docs were unavailable, unless I had to go on so remember where I left off with my stories.**

**At the same time, I was busy with adjusting to the 10th grade, since we went from a 4x4 block shedule to a 7 bell schedule and handling projects with AP and Honors classes, also with preparing for PSAT's, and getting my work done on-time was a bit over whelming. Then my relatives from France decided to hang around by my house for 3 weeks, which resulted in me gettting kicked out my room on my B-day xD Lol but was fun for we all went out and did things. (Instead of a house if 5, it became a house of 8 for awhile).**

**So as an apology, I've been preparing this chapter that I call snippet because, well, It's basically a snippet of some events that happened After Monika came into contact with Gilbert. The first quater is soon ending and a short break will be coming soon, so I'll most likely start typing up the 5th chapter to this story. **

**without further explainations, ENJOY! **

Chapter 4- Snippet

Chiara and Feli left the house promptly after the reunion of the German siblings. As much as Chiara hated to admit it, she knew she was very stern on the German girl for absolutely no reason, hence why Chiara felt like a fool when she began to curse her out in the middle of town square, near the train station. Plus, Antonio ditching them to fend for an expensive ride into the city wasn't helping either.

The older Italian sibling casually peeked at her younger brother to see him a bit…down? Hmm…that's odd.

"Feli?" she muttered softly, although his ears perked at the low whisper of his name. Taking his gaze away from the on-going late traffic of Hungary, his eyes trailed back to his sister, whom patted a seat next to herself on the bench, waiting in the bus area. Feli skipped back before hesitating to leave his comfy spot, a view over-looking the city landscape they were heading near.

"Si?"

Chiara was a bit taken aback by the tone of his voice, but nevertheless, she shook it off like nothing and tried making small conversation with her little brother.

"So… how are you lately?" the question itself seemed stupid, but she knew he was going to answer her anyway.

"I've been better, but are you alright? You never ask me how I feel or anything…are you sick?" Chiara rolled her hazel green eyes, "Of course I'm fine, when am I not?" the look on her little brother's face made her giggle. Feliciano shook his hand, stretched and yawned, just remembering that he didn't take his afternoon siesta like he's suppose to.

"You know something…I actually do feel somewhat…funny?" He sat back down next to his sister, but landed his head on her lap so that he can look up at her crazy expression, while lying down on the bench.

Chiara messed around with his sloppy mop of light copper brown hair, letting her fingers comb through the silky strands, occasionally twisting the stands. Feli liked these times when he and his sister actually bonded, instead of yelling at each other half the time.

"Oh?"

Feli's cheeks burned a bright pink, _an unusual colour_, Chiara would add. She stopped fingering through his hair and rested it on his small chest, feeling the beat of his heart pump erratically. _Is he sick?_

"Feliciano, Cosa c'è di sbagliato? (What's wrong?)" Ever since they moved into the city, It became rare that they would speak thier native tongue, but in the light of the situation, she needed to get something across into this thick skull, and the way towards that would be in Italian.

"Non c'è niente di sbagliato. Che cosa succede se ti ho detto che mi piaceva qualcuno? (Nothing's wrong. What if i told you I liked someone?)" Feli countered, averting his eyes somewhere other than her face. Chiara shook her head, something is diffenitly wrong..._but wait, didn't he just say that he __**liked **__someone?_

* * *

All the commotion outside wasn't doing anything the help aid Monika's dull stomach ache. Elizabetha had to tend to her all night, giving her some alka seltzer and water to bring out the gas, but it only resulted in her vomiting all over the newly bought sheets. Gilbert didn't leave either, spending all night running in and out the room with a bowl of soup and brewed tea to calm her down. Antonio left long ago, saying that he was needed else where, when all the drama was getting too intense for him.

Monika turned on her side, facing Elizabetha, whom played on her phone to stall her from the boredom she was feeling. All night she stayed by herside, but Gilbert had to go eventually because he had to work part-time the next day.

When Elizabetha gotten up to stretch, her eyes wandered over to the bed, noticing the red rimmed, turqouise orbs staring back at her. "Oh, You're up! I thought you would be sleeping by now."

Monika shrugged on her side, then pulled the covers down to sit up, letting another burp pass her lips. Her long golden hair appeared all frazzeled and felt oily, almost resembling the state of a barbie doll after not combing the nylon strands for a few months. On the other hand, she did feel a lot better, but a bit light headed after getting out of bed, until she forgotten that she wasn't wearing any proper clothing.

Elizabetha giggled at the teen after seeing her in nothing but her panties. Monika shyed away into her bed, wrapping the newly changed sheets around her body like a cocoon.

"We're all girls here, you don't have to be shy."

"I Know..."

"Then c'mon out, I'll get you into the bathroom so you can shower up and change...and comb that outrageous hair. I need to go out the house for a couple things."

Monika hesitated, but eventually, she slid out her bed and darted into the bathroom with Elizabetha on her tail. Monika was thouroughly surprised when she came in the bathroom with her.

"what are you doing?" The hungarian reached below the sink to fetch shampoo and conditioner, a spare small toothed comb, a towellet, and a pair of scissors...

"When you are done showering, meet me outside in the patio. You are in a dire need of a hair cut." She handed her the Coconut and Almond scented shampoo called Beaute. Monika sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked ghostly pale and her eyes adorned premature luggage for someone her age.

So Monika done what she was told, spending no more than ten minutes in the shower, along with washing her tangled golden strands. When she stepped onto the cold tile floors of the bathroom, she patted her body dry, then finnally realized she had no cloths in the bathroom with her.

"uhh..." Monika turned around, peering into the hallway as the cool wind blew from outside in the apartment, giving her goose bumps.

"Elizabetha?" no one answered. Taking a chance, Monika stepped out the bathroom with the yellow towel wrapped around her shoulders with water dripping down her pale toned legs and scampered down the hall to find her outside, drying the bed comforters on the laundry line.

The young woman looked around to find her little friend watching her do laundry, "Oh, You're ready? Where's your cloths?" Monika shrugged, she didn't bring any extra, _nice, _cloths with her since she was in a rush to get out of Germany, maybe she should have packed better. But even so, she still didn't have any piece of cloths that _didn't_ have a torn spot, missing buttons, patches, or stains.

Elizabetha didn't hesistate in rushing back into the apartment with Monika on her tail, dragging the poor girl into her walk in closet she and Gilbert shared. Monika had to admit, the hungarian had a scandalous taste in clothing.

Elizabetha held up an old pair of cotton underwear that might fit the girls bottom, but as for the top...

"Monika, what size are you?" Suddenly a bright pink blush dusted arcoss her cheeks, "I'm...uh,well..."

"Spit it out woman!"

"Ok, I dont know!"

"what do you mean you don't know?" Elizabetha raised her brow, but nodded in understanding. Hoping that she picked out the right bra, she handed it over to Monika, whom took it thankfully, along with a couple pairs of acid washed jeans and an old shirt with a 72 logo on the back.

"Here, you can keep these in the mean time. After I cut your hair, maybe we'll do a bit of shopping later, no?" Monika smiled geniunley at the thought of _shopping_. Shopping was never something Monika did, not even when she was invited by Lilli, but then again, there is a first time for everything and for some reason Monika felt a whisp of excitment when Elizabetha mentioned about her hair cut. Although, how short is she going to cut it?

* * *

At work, Gilbert couldn't wait until he could clock out so that he can spend more quality time with his sister. In reality, he is the manager of the establisment, but that didn't mean that he should just leave whenever he feels like it. Hell, unlike the rest of the employees, he actually cares about people, so to role model for people, his work ethic remains as high as it always been. Besides, the extra pay doesn't hurt his pay check, now does it?

While busy filing away his paper work, an unexpected visitor decided to flaunt her way into his office cubical, primping her short blond wavy hair and making sure that her grey pencil skirt was short enough that it barely covered her rump. Gilbert automatically knew who it was, as she was the only person in the whole building that would practically bathe herself in cheap, store-bought perfume. He took a deep breathe, preparing himself for the womans badgering.

"Ohh, Gilbert~" she seductivley moaned loudly, closing the glass door behind her. Gilbert turned to glare at the woman, "What do you want _Marya_?" the sound of her name spoken from his tongue made him want to vomit all over said person.

Marya giggled, "Oh, you know what I want Gilbert. Little Marya wants something sweet...something good to eat." Her corny rubbish made him roll his red eyes, "If you want some sweets, why don't you try going to the candy shop down the street, they have planty of goodies for you to choose from."

Mayra pouted, stutting over to Gilberts desk then leaned over his desk, making her clevlage pop out more drastically. Gilbert continued to ignore her, hoping that by him occupying himself with work should evoke her to go away. Unforntunately, not everything goes as planned, darn the bad luck.

Walking behind him, she bent over crossing her arms around his shoulders, feeling the muscular terrain of his chest and back. Seeing as she recieved little to no reaction, Marya went on to plan B, seeing if she could make him pay alittle more attention to him by giving his tense shoulders a massage. When her manicured finger nails slipped under the cotton fabric of his red dress shirt, Gilbert finally gave into her, slamming his manila folder on his desk. "What the Hell do you want?"

That was not the reaction she wanted, "Gilbert, I only wanted to spend some time with you!"

"Well I don't want you near me, I'm working Marya, or are you too selfish to understand that? I am 19 years old, married, and trying to get my life back in order so that I can provide for my wife and I, I can't afford the time to be fooling around with the likes of you, and for the record, we broke up over a year ago, find someone else!"

With a huff, Gilbert slamed his filing cabnet shut, the force shaking not only the bird bobble head on his desk, but also his co-employee, whom stood at attention with tears brimming in her eyes from being yelled at.

"WELL FINE! YOU...YOU...ARGHH!" Without a comeback, Marya stomped out his office, and hopefully, out of his life.

Checking the time, it was 3 o'clock. "Hmm, just in time." With a trademark smirk, Gilbert stepped out his office with a bundle of manila folders wrapped in rubber bands and tacked together with binder clips, his breifcase, and his work jacket slung over his shoulders.


End file.
